Untitled (please help me think of a title! :))
by Sick and Twisted Barbie Girl
Summary: It will be PG13 (or R) eventually but for now its PG I'm working on ch. 2 now... Anyways a cyborg lady from the future bust out of her prison, kills some people, blows some stuff up, and travels back in time.


Untitled  
  
A/N I haven't written anything in a long time, so here is my latest attempt. The X-Men (appearing in the next chapter or so) that will be included in this story are: Cyclops, Phoenix, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine. Now I have only read the first 180 Uncanny X-Men comic books so don't be mad if some stuff is screwed up.  
  
Disclaimer The X-Men are copyright Marvel comics. Any products I mention in this fanfic are copyright their respective owners. I own nothing except the plot and any characters or items you do not recognize.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The day had been hard, I thought as I lay on the bed in my room. It was more of a cell really. Laser beams over the window, locked in at night, walls painted a dull gray. My day had been spent stopping, and in many cases killing, renegade mutants. Mutants who were attacking humans at anti- mutant rallies or who were trying to hold pro mutant rallies. Like all mutants I have an ID number tattooed on my left forearm. Because I am a government controlled mutant, I did not have to wear an ID tag clearly stating that I am a mutant. I had been as government agent since I was an infant. There are very few government controlled mutants in New America, and the few that are are, like myself, forced to enforce the anti-mutant act of 2021. Those laws were made over a hundred years ago. Unlike anyone I had heard of, I was a cyborg. The right half of my body (most of it anyway), including part of my face was bionic.  
  
I can't take it any more! I have to get out! I have to be free. But where could I go? There is no place in the world where mutants aren't hated. I couldn't escape from this base anyway. It was the highest security base in the New York area, probably the highest security base in all of New America. Suddenly I had my plan! I would have said something cheesy like 'I've got it!' but that would alert the guards outside my cell door, and they would love to barge in here and beat the crap out of me. Human soldiers would use any ecscuse they could find to hurt mutants. They hated us.  
  
My plan was going to be tough to pull off, but it could work. All I had to do was escape from my cell, remove a miniature explosive from my body, download my files from the records computer, somehow get all the way across a government controlled compound, break into the high security science lab, figure out how to use an experimental time travel machine, and travel back to the early 21ST century.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Once I had figured out all the details to my little plan I put on my leg and arm armor and waited till I heard the guards leave. I only had about two minutes to carry out the first step of my plan. Two minutes till the next trio of guards will be here. My mutant power could come in very handy sometimes. My power was the ability to shoot beams of energy out of any part of my body. I could shoot beams out of my (just to name a few) eyes, hands, or whole body. I could super power a punch or kick. I got of my bed and put my index finger on the lock. I needed to concentrate hard so I could make a tiny beam of energy to fry the locks circuits. It worked! The door swung inward and I stepped into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind me. I only had about thirty seconds till the next set of guards showed up.  
  
I made my way toward the Medical Ward avoiding the other mutant cells and other areas where guards would be posted. It was more difficult to avoid the security cameras but somehow, I managed. When I got to the Medical Ward there was only one doctor posted. I quickly killed him. I grabbed a scalpel. I began cutting the miniature bomb out of my lower back. I used a mirror to help guide my rushed movements. I didn't have time to be very careful. So I ended up cutting myself several times. They put these bombs in every New Government mutant agent. They were designed to give the government the power to blow up any escaped mutants. They were quite messy when they blew but most of the time they killed the escapee. If they weren't killed instantly they had to suffer till they died. I finally got mine cut out with a sigh of relief.  
  
I tossed the chunk of bloody skin and dangerous explosives into the nearest trash receptacle. I grabbed what I hoped was antiseptic and quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut. I made my way out of the Medical Ward and into the Records Room. The records of every New Government agent stationed in the New York area were kept in this room. I had taken the Doctor's ID card when I killed him and used it to deactivate the security locks on the door and access my files on the main computer. I downloaded my files and deleted them from the government computer. As an after thought I hacked into the page containing the information on mutants, anti-mutant leaders and pro- mutant/anti-mutant acts from the years 2000-2020. I downloaded this additional information.  
  
It was now about two o'clock in the morning and I had to hurry. Now all I had to do was make my way to a different building and use the 'time machine'. I left the Records Room heading for an office down hall that I knew had large windows that opened. I opened one of the windows just enough so that I could slip through. I was on the third floor so there was quite a drop. I had been trained for things like but I was still a little worried about the jump. I slipped the data disks into one of the large pockets on my standard issue black uniform. I stepped onto the window ledge. The wind was strong and almost made me fall. My eye computer had switched to night vision mode and allowed me a clear view of the ground. It measured the distance to the ground to be approximately twenty-six feet and the nearest guard to be twenty meters from my landing point.  
  
I jumped out of the window, getting as far from the building as possible. I glided through the air for a few seconds relaxing my body right before I hit the ground. I was lucky and landed on my feet, my boots making a dull thud as they hit the concrete. I paused for a moment waiting to see if every soldier in the area came running, energy guns blazing. But they didn't. I forced myself to get up. I sprinted across the open yard keeping as low to the ground as possible.  
  
I could see several soldiers out of the corner of my eye but to my luck the New Government had bee too cheap to provide night vision goggles for its soldiers. When I was about ten yards from the science facility the whole yard was suddenly lit with a blinding light. Sirens began blaring and a male voice said, "All units alert! Female mutant on loose in base! Shoot on sight! Very dangerous! Emergency lockdown commencing." "Oh crap." I said under my breath. Pictures of me were probably being sent to their wrist computers right now. I could see the metal door dropping over the normal science facility door. I wouldn't be able to roll under the door before it hit the ground, even at the speed I was running, so I took my second best option. A beam of black energy burst from my extended fist and punched a hole through the thick wall of the science facility.  
  
I heard shouts from the soldiers behind me. Bolts from their energy weapons began to hit the ground around me. A bolt hit me in my left shoulder. I stumbled, almost falling. But I made into the building. All agents, including mutant ones, had to learn the layout of the whole military compound, so I found my way to the time machines lab easily. There were two guards outside the door but I blew their heads off before the could fire their weapons.  
  
I ran up to what had to be the time machine. I strapped the arm piece to my arm, hooking up all the wires. Just as a group of soldiers entered the room I activated the machine to send me back to the year 2002. It took a moment for it to work but that moment was enough time for me to send a giant energy blast out in all directions from me. Everything within a hundred foot radius was destroyed leaving a smoking crater where I had been standing before the machine had started.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N I hope you liked the first chapter. Its the first fanfic I've written in about six months that actually ended up on 'paper'. If you have any suggestions on a title please tell me in a review. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or so… oh well please r&r! I'm always looking for ways to make my stories better. 


End file.
